A Talk In The Other Room
by readingqueen811
Summary: Just some little Frazel fluff for pjoshipweeks on tumblr.


"_Nothing brings jealousy like laughter."_

_-Francoise Sagan, _That Mad Ache

"_There is an innocence in admiration: it occurs in one who has not yet realized that they might one day be admired."_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche _

**Frazel**

"Do it again," Hazel giggles. Frank watches enviously from the other side of the room as Leo once again demonstrates to Hazel a finger trick where he seems to have removed his thumb from his hand, which, of course, he hasn't. Leo stands there, demonstrating again and again and basking in the attention of Hazel's laughter of admiration. He knows he shouldn't feel jealous: Hazel is _his_ girlfriend after all, not Leo's. But still, something is there, tugging at his heart every time he sees them even talking to each other.

Hazel had explained the whole "Sammy Valdez" thing to her a couple days prior, but still the whole situation made Frank uncomfortable. What were you supposed to do when a guy with a lot more game than you came into your life who also happened to look like your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend and who practically swept her off her feet at first glance? Okay, maybe the situation wasn't _that_ drastic, but still, was it wrong for Frank to feel this way?

Hazel comes over to him after Leo repeats the trick a couple of times. Frank keeps his emotions on the topic locked inside, but Hazel can still sense them. "What's wrong?" she asks.

Frank doesn't know how to respond, he can't really combine all his emotions on the latter into one sentence, so he just says the same thing he's been saying ever since he met the one and only Leo Valdez: "I just don't trust him."

Hazel pulls him into another room so they can talk. Neither of them are ones to make a big scene, but sometimes, especially on this matter, they disagree, and they learned all-too quickly that even just a whisper argument would make other people in the room start staring. "What do you mean you don't trust him? He's proven very trustworthy ever since he came on board!"

Frank tries hard to keep his emotions in check and not reveal his jealousy to Hazel. "He…umm… well… he tried to blow up our home."

"He was being possessed."

"I know, it just…"

"Just what?"

Frank mumbles something inaudible about how he doesn't like the way Leo treats her, but she doesn't seem to hear.

"What, Frank?"

He knows he's walking on eggshells bringing the topic up, but he says it out loud anyway: "I… I… I don't like the idea of him being around you. I don't like the way he treats you, and I don't like how he feels the need to do bad things to me in order to make a better impression on you."

"But he's just insecure, surely you know how that must feel?"

Frank understands where his girlfriend is coming from, but still is frustrated that she can't see the picture that he's trying to paint for her. "It's one thing to be insecure and deal with it the way I do. It's a totally different thing to deal with insecurity by bringing other people down and making them look bad in front of their girlfriends."

"So you _are_ jealous!" Hazel confirms, before thinking about what he's just said. "And don't worry Frank, he's not making you look bad, you could _never_ look bad to me." She says, standing on tiptoe to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

Hazel blushes, "For being amazing."

Frank picks her up and spins her around resulting in an utterly sweet scene.

They walk back into the room holding hands and being as cute and adorable as ever, and that's all that matters. Even when another one of Leo's tricks temporarily distracts Hazel, she squeezes Frank's hand tight before going off to look at it. And to all who oversee the couple, no one could've even guessed that anything had happened in the other room.

_All I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_And everything has changed_

_-Everything Has Changed_, Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran

**A/N: These things just keep getting shorter and shorter! Alas, I believe it's because I'm a lot better at writing angsty stuff than fluffy stuff. Tell me how you liked it! This story takes place during the Mark of Athena. I promise though that next week's will happen and it will be longer.**


End file.
